Whatever comes our way
by frank.iero.saved.me
Summary: Hey everybody it's me, ShiningStar2004, again! This is a story about the Camden's 8 years later. With the kids and their kids everthing is anything but normal and quiet. Chapter 1 has been fixed.


**Whatever comes our way**

_Matt and Sarah:_ Christopher, 10, Emily, 6, Shaun, 5, and a baby on the way.

_Mary and Carlos:_ Charles, 8, Chloe, 3

_Kevin and Lucy:_ Savannah, 7, Tucker, 5, Mackenzie, 2

_Simon and Cecilia:_ Amy, 2 months, William, 2 months, Lucas, 2 months

_Ruthie and Mac:_ Joseph, 4, Kailee, 11 months

_Annie and Eric:_ Samuel, 13 and David, 13 and two adopted children, Mercy, 4, and Hannah, 1

-

Matt and Sarah walked up to the hospital. Chris, Emmy, and Shaun were all at Mary and Carlos's while Matt and Sarah went to Sarah's 6 month appointment. The two entered and soon were whisked away to a room.

"Cindy, how much did I weigh?" Sarah asked the nurse named Cindy Limer.

"127 pounds, why?" She told then asked Sarah.

"Just wondering." Sarah replied.

"Sarah that is like 5-10 pounds heavier then last time." Matt pointed out.

"Thanks Matt. I already could tell that!" She replies sarcastically.

"Your welcome." He replied with a smile.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." Cindy tells them and walks out. 5 minutes later the Doctor walks in they get Sarah all set up and are looking at the baby.

"Hmm, that's odd." The doctor said.

"Is something wrong with the baby?" Sarah asked starting to panic.

"No, there seems to be twins though." The doctor said looking at the records. "Looks like all signs have been pointing to it but I looked over them until now."

"Wow, we'll be the first kids of the family to have twins." Matt said excitedly.

"Well see you next month you two." The doctor told the couple as they got up to leave.

-

Mary looked out the window. Charles and Chris were running around playing football with some of the neighbor kids. Emmy and Shaun were watching while Chloe watched Barney. Carlos entered the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Mary's waist. Then asked, "What are you doing?"

Mary smiled and then replied, "Just keeping an eye on the kids. You know what I was asked to do?"

"I know, but don't you think that you could take a break for a few minutes and come up stairs?" Carlos asked and then added, "they all seem to busy to notice anyways."

"But--"

"They'll be fine."

"Just for a few?"

"Just for a few."

"Fine." And the two quietly slipped up the stairs. A few minutes later Chris entered the house and ran up the stairs. He banged on his aunt and uncles door. He heard his uncles muffled voice through the door, "what is it?"

"Aunt Mary, Uncle Carlos! Come quick, Charlie's hurt." Chris shouted, the fear in his voice apparent. A few seconds later the two were out of their room and following Chris down the stairs. As soon as they reached outside Mary and Carlos took off towards their sons body, he lay lifeless, and unconscious. The grabbed all the kids and drove to the hospital. They rushed Charlie off to a room leaving Mary, Carlos, Chris, Emmy, Shaun and Chloe sitting in the waiting room. Wondering what was going on. "Now what happened?" Asked Carlos breaking the silence.

"It started like this," Chris explained. "We were playing football outside like you saw. Well Luke Christon was running to catch the ball. He didn't see Charlie and ran into him. Charlie tried to catch his balance but it was to late and he fell and hit his head on the sidewalk."

"Oh," Was all Carlos could say. Mary was crying in her chair.

"Carlos, I can't do this." She cried.

"Do what?" Carlos asked.

"Be pregnant. I'm pregnant. And I don't want to be! Not if my child is going to get hurt! Not if everything is going to always be this way!" She cried.

"What? When did you find this out?" Carlos asked, then added, "And sure they're going to get hurt, but they'll be okay. Getting hurt is a part of life!"

Mary kind of smiled, "I find out yesterday. I'm 3 nearly 4 months along."

-

"Not again..." Mumbled Lucy Kinkirk. She couldn't believe all four pregnancy tests came out positive. She couldn't be pregnant again. She sighed, she shouldn't be, but she was.

"Not again, what?" Kevin Kinkirk, Lucy's husband of 9 years asked her as he entered the bathroom.

"Oh nothing." Lucy replied quickly, she did this all three times she was pregnant tried hiding it as long as possible. Well this time it wasn't going to work.

"Lucy, are you pregnant again?" Kevin came right out and asked her.

"No, what would make you think that?" Lucy asked, but inside she already knew the answer.

"Because Luce, you said _not again_, when you were pregnant with Mackenzie, you acted like this when you were pregnant with Savannah, Tucker and Mackenzie. And I would like to know."

"Why do you care? Your always at work and stuff while I take care of the kids so why would you care if I was pregnant again?!"

"Because Luce, the father deserves to know, and unless I am not the father I deserve to know."

"Kevin you are the father but you have no right to know."

"Luce, I'm sorry if I made it seem like I didn't care, I really do."

"Kevin, I'm sorry for getting mad at you. And well..."

"Well?"

"From the looks of it, I am pregnant again."

"Wow I'm going to be a daddy again."

"And me a mommy."

-

I think I'll stop here.

_What do you think is in store for you next time? I think that the next chapter will take place after the babies are born. Probably around Christmas time. We'll make this be a flashback chapter. I'll put up all the ages for that chapter in the next chapter._

_What do you think the genders should be for Matt and Sarah's twins?_

_Do you think Mary should have one or more? If more how many?_

_What do you think the gender(s) should be for Mary's?_

_How many do you think Lucy should have during this birth?_

_What do you think the gender(s) should be for Lucy's?_

_And last of all what do you think names should be?_

_Just in the review tell me genders, names, and amount of babies for each family._

_Do you think anybody else should be pregnant? With how many? What gender(s)? Names?_

Tara


End file.
